


Icing

by Zoa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Established Reylo, F/M, Fluffy, Gentle Kissing, Inappropriate Use of Icing, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Reylo, One-Shot, Very fluffy, innuendo laced with icing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: Rey has icing on her nose.





	Icing

 

“You have icing on your nose.”

 

Rey stopped her mixer from whipping the buttercream icing and lifted her head, blowing a spare strand of hair from her eyes with a frustrated breath. “What?”

 

“You have icing on your nose.” Ben repeated, tapping his own nose to emphasize. Rey rolled her eyes. 

 

“I probably have icing down my ears. I have to make enough for all the cupcakes I just made for your mom’s ginormous birthday party.” She grumbled, wondering why she volunteered her cake-making hobby for Leia’s 70th birthday bash. To which the illustrious woman had invited everyone from her senate office - about 100 people - plus anyone else she ever knew. It might as well have been a senate session. “It’d be nice if you helped! You could start by cleaning up this mess!” She gestured to the chaotic array of bowls and utensils spread around their tiny kitchen. 

 

Ben laughed and meandered over to her side. She turned to him with a pout. 

 

“I think I can manage something.” He dipped his head to kiss the tip of her nose. 

 

Rey laughed and dodged but his arms looped around her, trapping her in his embrace. “Ben! I have work to do!” 

 

He hummed. “And I’m helping.” Rey held her breath as he once again lowered his head and pressed his plush lips to her pert nose. She felt his tongue dart out and lick the icing that had mysteriously made its way to the bridge of her nose. Three years of marriage and such a small caress was still enough to make her pulse race. 

 

“Need anything else?” Ben’s voice was soft and deep, another move he knew could melt her resistance. 

 

Oh, two could play at this game. 

 

Smiling sweetly, Rey reached back and dipped two fingers into the icing, lifted a generous clump, and slowly, deliberately, spread it over the side of her neck just under her ear. One of Ben's favorite places. Ben didn’t take his eyes from her fingers and Rey watched them darken with every inch she covered. 

 

“Oops.” She whispered. 

 

They stared each other down. Rey saw it the second Ben broke.  He always broke first. But usually only seconds before she did. Not that she'd ever tell him that. 

  

In one lighting quick swoop, he hauled her over his shoulder, grabbed the bowl of icing, and was striding to their bedroom. 

 

Rey had a feeling she’d have to make another batch of icing. 


End file.
